1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a holding apparatus for idle needle bars of an embroidering machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional apparatus of this type has been constructed so that projections from and concavities in an outer drum surface of a control shaft are utilized, and serve to hold the needle bar by releasing engagement of a pawl used for driving the needle bar. Therefore, disadvantages accompanied the conventional machine in that a control shaft was necessary to be installed to cover the total length of the laterally embroidery length, sufficient consideration was necessary as to the accuracy of assembly, the strength at various joint positions, etc., and a sophisticated holding mechanism and operation mechanism was required for smooth operation of the control shaft.